


Golden Dress

by Storm Wolf Disney Tales (arashiwolfprincess)



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beast/Prince Adam's Pov, F/M, Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/Storm%20Wolf%20Disney%20Tales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing her walking down the stairs looking beautiful in the gold dress made The Beast see a beauty in the simple girl in his castle. Could this be the feeling of love in his heart after being cold for so long? Can such a beauty love a beast?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Dress

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second purely base for Beauty and the Beast. For some reason this idea keeps roaming in my mind about what Beast may feel during the time he sees Belle wearing the ball gown and realizing his feelings hence this little idea of my own form and wouldn’t leave me alone at all. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Beauty and the Beast and its characters rightfully belong to Disney. I just own the plot and nothing else which means no money is made off this oneshot.

Claws running through his fur what it seems like the umpteenth time, Beast frowns not sure what to think much less do. All he knows before is being a spoiled, jerk prince that’s cruel to his servants that remain loyal to him which warms his heart. He looks nearby spotting Mrs. Potts and Lumière obviously talking of something but he’s not to going to question it now. Not with Belle coming down soon from the stairs which he’s supposed to greet her.   
  
‘I can do this,’ He tries to coax not wanting to feel the nervousness of the prospect of dinner with the beautiful brunette that’s supposed to be his prisoner, but also maybe the key for him to become human again. His heart beats faster in his chest at the anticipation of Belle to come out not even sure what she’s wearing.

**_‘Bet whatever it is it would be wonderful on her,’_** a voice whispers in his mind making him shake his head.

At the sound of it gets the Beast to argue back, ‘ _She’s only my prisoner.’_

**_‘Maybe not if you can open your heart to her which is slowly happening,’_** the voice replies almost knowingly getting the prince of the castle to snort with annoyance already use to this mysterious voice in his mind which he doesn’t bother arguing with anymore. ‘ ** _You can admit your heart is letting her in.’_**

_‘No I’m not letting her in!”_ The Beast denies fighting the hint of heat rushing to his cheeks thinking of the young woman that recently begin living in his castle.

 The times he catches her smiling at his servants and even helping when she’s not in the library he shown her a few weeks earlier. Sure things change after he saved her from the wolves but that’s it right? Could things really be changing without his knowledge? The mere thought frightens him since its heading to a place he has no understanding and a new territory.

**_‘Deny all you want but it’s getting obvious you starting to fall for her even if you can’t accept it. She just may be the one to stand your sullenness after you yelled at her. You are friends s tings can slowly come to forward. If you do love her you won’t be able to deny her the fact to see what she truly wants. You would know for sure she would love you as you and not caring if you are the Beast.’_** The voice lectures getting the Beast to mull over the words finding the truth but he shakes his head hearing a cough from his trusty Majordomo Cogsworth.

“Sir your lady awaits,” The clock announces getting the Master of the Castle to stare from the clock to the most beautiful person he ever seen, Belle in a golden gown at shows her figure but also brings out the beauty she doesn’t see but others can.

His heart beats faster and his hands seem sweaty makes the Beast even unsure what to think of her. He could see her extending her hand waiting for him to escort her down the stairs. He gently takes it in his huge one unable to look away. He gulps not wanting to appear nervous but her smile assures him. He leads her down the stairs to the table where dinner is prepared for the occasion. All he could think is how beautiful she really is.

Is she happy in the castle with him? He really hopes so even if the curse doesn’t break. The idea of the curse place upon him makes him frown at the mere thought of it but pushes it to a side for now since it’s no importance. He’ll deal with it later. Right now he has to sort the strange feelings in his heart. All he knows for sure now is his heart skips quite a bit and finding it hard to breath much less talk over the lump that form in his throat.

 Could that damn annoying voice is right? Could he really be letting Belle in after having such a cold heart to those around him? He knows those remain loyal to him just learn to overlook his moodiness but it’s different from Belle who seems to really care about him. How could he ever repay her? There may be something but that could wait after dinner. For now all he wants to do is just be able to spend time as much as possible with the beautiful woman. If it means his heart is on the line it even means more so he’s a human that is starting to learn his lesson of not being as self-centered as he once was before being cursed as a horrible beast.

After a wonderful dinner the couple dances to a song Mrs. Potts sings which either of them pays attention to the words enjoying the other’s company. Seeing the tenderness in her brown eyes really confirms to Beast what he’s starting to feel for her. It seems his heart now belongs to her. But the real question is will she accept it or rip it to shreds? Who would have thought love be so complex yet wonderful at the same time which Beast is wrestling with himself as they continue to dance.

The need for fresh air causes the two stop dancing to head out to the balcony of the beautiful night Beast isn’t sure how to explain what he’s feeling to Belle. He wants to give her a token to show his feelings but it seems the action speaks louder than words. Instead he hands her the mirror asking her what she most wishes even though he has a strong feeling what it is, her father.  He could see the shock in her eyes along with hope since he is giving her the choice one she sees her father in the mirror sick concerning her.

She couldn’t ask but he tells her to go. She hugs him and gives him a kiss on the cheek in thanks. He could only stare at her as she walks away wearing the beautiful gold dress. A sad smile appears on his face knowing he’s making the right choice since even if he couldn’t say it out loud but the implication is there. His heart is hers to do as she wishes. She can leave the castle and return to prove his feelings is return or leave to be with her father which he won’t stop her. How can he? She sacrifices so much yet this is the best he can do in return other than letting her have the mirror which he no longer needs.


End file.
